Burns Like Wine
by MViana
Summary: A dor queima como o vinho descendo quente pela garganta.


_Disclaimer: O universo das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, bem como seus personagens pertencem ao seu autor: George R. R. Martin _  
_Porém, essa história é unicamente minha, se quiser reproduzir, basta pedir - eu não mordo! ;D_

* * *

**Burns Like Wine**

Cersei jogou-se lentamente em uma das cadeiras do conselho e pediu para que o empregado – a quem ao menos preocupou-se em saber o nome – saísse. Deixando-a apenas na companhia de uma taça de prata que repousava em sua mão. A mulher girava o objeto lentamente, mirando os olhos no vinho vermelho como se procurasse as respostas para tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Em primeiro lugar, Myrcella ainda estava em Dorne, enviada para as mulheres de areia como ela mesma havia sido entregue a Robert. Pouco depois, seu amado Joffrey estava morto. Assassinado em seu casamento com a vadia Tyrell, que agora estava levando Tommen. Tão jovem seu pequeno menino e já entregue aquela mulher vil e gananciosa; Além de tudo, seu pai estava morto, e a culpa era de ninguém mais ninguém menos que do maldito anão. Aquilo que ela havia sido forçada a chamar de irmão durante muitos anos e que agora tinha certeza de que era um demônio e culpado por cada desgraça acontecida com os que ela dizia ser sua família. Claro que a morte de Tywin havia lhe trazido alguns benefícios, pelo menos não seria obrigada a casar-se com o cavaleiro das flores, não seria obrigada a sair de Porto Real e ficaria ao lado de Jaime, sua única força, porém, até mesmo o irmão parecia distante. Até mesmo seu amado Jaime havia se tornado alvo de desconfiança e desprezo.

Cersei girou a taça na mão mais uma vez, observando a tênue ondulação no líquido antes de bebê-lo. Fechou os olhos quando o vinho quente rasgou a sua garganta e fez seu o caminho até o estômago, quando abriu os orbes verdes novamente, encontrou o homem loiro vestindo o branco manto da guarda real a observá-la com seriedade.

– Vejo que sua vigília ao corpo do pai cessou. – Disse ríspida.

– Não importa.

– Os mortos não importam, Jaime. – Lançou desprezo por cima dos olhos. – Tywin Lannister está morto, você jurou proteger o rei e é com Tommen que deveria estar.

– Há muitos da guarda real capazes de cuidar do rei. – Levantou a mão de mentira. – E eu não sou um deles.

– Você é o pai dele, ele é nossa criança! – Levantou rapidamente, batendo ambas as mãos sobre a mesa.

– Ele é seu, nunca meu. – Manteve a calma. – Sou apenas "tio" desse garoto e juramentado a ele.

– Não diga idiotices! Aquele anão ainda está por aí, Varys se foi com ele! – Sua voz saiu alta e embargada de desespero. – Sabe quantos espiões aquela aranha tem?

– Tyrion não matará seu filho. – Fez questão de enfatizer o "seu". – Nem Varys.

– Eles vão matar Tommen como fizeram com Joffrey, não negue proteção ao nosso único filho!

– Nunca o neguei, somos vários na guarda real, nós juramos proteção.

– Assim como você era juramentado ao rei louco, regicida? – Disse entre os dentes.

Um silêncio mortal fez-se presente enquanto os olhos idênticos trocavam farpas silenciosas. Jaime torceu a boca em total nojo e desprezo e se aproximou da irmã com a respiração pesada.

Havia dor ali, ouvir ela dizer aquelas coisas impensadas fazia com que o cavaleiro questionasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Essa era a mesma Cersei por quem havia lutado? Ela sempre havia sido aquela criatura manipuladora e cruel?

As palavras de Tyrion, antes de libertá-lo, soaram em sua mente como se ele próprio estivesse ali.

Será que o anão estava tão certo, ao dizer-lhe a verdade, ao dizer-lhe que ela se deitava com Lancel e às vezes Osmund, e ele não acreditar? Sua irmã... Não, sua amante, teria ela realmente o traído?

Sentiu um gosto amargo na garganta e levantou a única boa mão para prender o rosto dela entre os dedos. A loira o olhava com os orbes arregalados e ele ouvia que sua respiração havia se tornado cada vez mais irregular. Abaixou e tomou-lhe os lábios ardentemente, precisava de uma prova, precisava saber se ela ainda o pertencia, que nada importava.

Cersei ofereceu resistência. Por mais que amasse Jaime – e pensasse que ele era o único em quem podia confiar e que aquele ato a fizesse sentir um prazer intenso - tentou empurrar o homem, sem sucesso: seu rosto ainda mantinha-se preso entre os dedos dele. Mesmo com a mão ruim, Jaime ainda era mais forte. Disse entre os dentes para que ele a soltasse e foi ignorada, tentou soca-lo no peitoral, também sem sucesso, a última alternativa – enquanto ele ainda tentava abrir passagem para língua em sua boca – foi mordê-lo com toda a força que possuía.

– Como ousa? – Sussurrou enquanto o via se afastar pela dor. – Estou em luto, Jaime!

– É o suficiente. – Tocou os lábios e analisando a pequena mancha vermelha nos dedos.

– Você não compreende... – Virou-se de costas para ele.

– Compreendo. – Disse ríspido. – É o suficiente, vossa graça.

– Não, Jaime... – Viu o que o olhar frio queria dizer, ele estava a abandonando.

– Se me der licença, tenho o corpo de nosso pai para cuidar, minha rainha. – Reverenciou.

– Eu não posso sem você... – Levou uma das mãos a boca, soluçando.

– Talvez Lancel ou Osmund, possam ajudá-la. – Olhou por cima dos ombros antes de bater a porta com força.

Cersei mordeu o lábio inferior e jogou-se na cadeira, engolindo o choro que estava prestes a vir. Enxugou o canto dos olhos com uma das mangas do pesado vestido carmesim e respirou fundo. Suspirou e fechou os olhos enquanto relaxava a mandíbula apertada. O mesmo criado sem nome havia voltado, silencioso e tranquilo.

– Minha rainha? – Perguntou chamando a atenção.

– Mais vinho. – Disse ainda de olhos fechados.

– A senhora está bem? – Ignorou.

– Não ouviu? – O verde dos olhos brilhava e fúria. – Mais vinho!

– S-sim! – Gaguejou atrapalhado e buscou a garrafa, servindo-a novamente.

A mulher tomou a taça de metal brilhante das mãos do homem com ferocidade e deu um gole generoso. Vinho queimava. Queimava como a ida de Myrcella, a perda de Joffrey, o trono de Tommen, a morte do pai. Queimava como a despedida de Jaime, minutos antes.

Estalou a língua antes de beber mais uma vez. Não havia muito a perder a essa altura do campeonato. Não confiava em ninguém, nem mesmo em Jaime pra quem jurara tudo. Seria ela a rainha regente, mostraria que nem mesmo o pai morto seria capaz de segurá-la. Desfaria as alianças daqueles em quem não confiava, ela mesma iria fazer os acordos, ela cuidaria de Tommen e recuperaria sua confiança, driblaria Margaery. Seria a rainha mais temida, como queria desde o início e todos aqueles que se opusessem a ela... Queimariam como vinho descendo pela garganta.

_"Um Lannister sempre paga suas dívidas."_

* * *

**_N/A: _****Yay! Presente para o meu amigo secreto do Coculto: Gabriel Santos!**

**Ele havia pedido algo de Supernatural - que eu não sabia - ou com Cersei e o Jaime! **  
**Sabem, apesar de eu adorar as Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, ter lido os livros e tudo mais... Eu nunca me meti a escrever algo sobre eles, pq acho os personagens tão complexos que fico com medo, mas aceitei o desafio! / **  
**Sei que não ficou muito bom, mas acreditem: dei meu máximo! Até gostei de escrever CerseixJaime, mas admito que shippo Jaime com Brienne loucamente kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Nway... Isso não importa, o que importa é: Espero que tenha gostado Gabriel! Fiz de coração e, sinceramente, foi ótimo! *-* Espero ter-lhe feito gostar também! See ya!**


End file.
